nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
KAOS
KAOS large, rocket-propelled robot and the leader of the Kremling Krew during the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. He is also a boss in Donkey Kong Land III. History ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! KAOS is fought twice by Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Dixie and Kiddy first battle KAOS at the end of Mekanos in the boss level,Karnage. KAOS identifies the Kongs as a threat and engages them in battle. KAOS first tries to attack the Kongs with its exhaust flames. The Kongs can avoid them by running under KAOS while he is not releasing exhaust flames. After this, KAOS stops moving and send out spinning blades. The Kongs must quickly jump on the spinning blades to then jump onto KAOS's head, before a robotic arm with a punching glove extends from KAOS, knocking the Kongs off the blades. After being hit enough times, KAOS's head detaches and floats in the air. This reveals a second head below that resembles a skull wearing sunglasses. During this part, KAOS's floating head swoops down and tries to zap the Kongs with its laser. By avoiding it, the KAOS sends out its blades again, and the Kongs must jump on KAOS's skull head again. After doing this enough times, KAOS's floating head falls down and explodes, and KAOS retreats. The Kongs acquire one of the [[Ski]s for defeating KAOS. Dixie and Kiddy battle KAOS again at Kastle KAOS, which is at the end of KAOS Kore. KAOS descends into the area, causing the battle to start. The Kongs must throw barrels at KAOS's head to attack it. KAOS's head then rockets out of its body, revealing a third cylindrical, black head in its body. The black head attempts to attack Dixie and Kiddy with a bomb-launcher hidden inside a hole on top of its head. The Kongs must continue attacking KAOS's head with barrels. After being attacked, KAOS's skull head retreats back in his body, shutting down and falling to the ground. A crane hook descends and lifts KAOS's body into the air. A nearby curtain opens and reveals Baron K. Roolenstein, who was the mastermind behind KAOS all along. K. Rool says that he constructed KAOS from his wife's pots and pans. Baron K. Roolenstein starts to battle the Kongs. When the Kongs defeat Baron K. Roolenstein, KAOS descends from the ceiling, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong climb out of KAOS's body. It is revealed that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were captured for their cerebral energy to power KAOS. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' In Donkey Kong Land III, KAOS has a smaller role than in Donkey Kong Country. It is the boss of Great Ape Lakes and is fought in the boss level, Krazy KAOS. It is assumed that K. Rool found an alternate power source for KAOS, as this time he is no longer powered by Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. During battle, KAOS moves back and forth during the level. As he does this, Dixie or Kiddy must jump over him, without getting hit. Shortly after, KAOS moves to the top-middle of the screen, and then slide a blade off its right side and then its left, while ejecting a punch from a boxing glove on the other side. The Kongs must jump on KAOS's head to attack it. KAOS cannot be damaged while is has an electric current on its head. After the Kongs jump on KAOS three times, it is defeated. See also *Candy Clone *A Eye Triva *The second head is similar with Arnold Schwarzenegger when he played T-850 in ''Terminator'' series. Category:Machines Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Antagonists